reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Middle East Alliance
Formed through meetings with the Company of Liberty, with help from China and America providing them backup if anything goes wrong, the Middle East Alliance is a faction mainly based in the Middle East with backup from Asia that have an objective, to "Rid the world of terrorist aggression and restore order". The faction is based in the Israeli capital of Jerusalem with several headquarters in India, Pakistan, Qatar and even in Saudi Arabia, the faction specialises in military strength and is capable of deploying a country specific unit into battle at a time but using strategies that can help out when in battle, weapons include the use of modified F-16 Falcons with Israel's unique Merkava tank series, countries have their own unique lineup of infantry, vehicle and aircraft regiments within their ranks for when they prepare to go out for combat, their main engagements at the moment is in the Ongoing Crisis within the borders of the Middle East caused mainly by the GLRF. At the time of the crisis it also started to cause the faction to become involved in the Second Eurasian Conflict being part of the AN's Coalition but not having supply or combat links with the New Andes Armada or the ECSN, but currently are looking to establish them at this time. Rise to War With the establishment of the Middle East Alliance, five generals from the countries collaborating to the establishment of the MEA began links with mainly Israel, Saudi Arabia and India to provide weapons and forces to allow the faction to fight any invaders or potential terrorist cells within the continent which sets the course for a full counter terrorist operation. All-thou they have various relations to other countries including the 5 founding countries themselves, they also have links to the USA and Chinese for additional support, but after the Incident in Gaza things began to heat up which led the five nations to call arms and begin a full-scale war to take back their continents and liberate countries that have been oppressed by the GLA including the GLRF for years. During the years of planning and establishing several outposts and bases within area that were either affected with threats ranging from yellow to red alert, it is certain that some of the areas that the terrorists have affected with oppressive ways including no-mercy killings against anyone who attempts to resist terrorist rule to show a sign of a warning. Israeli General Evan Gal along with Qatari General Mostafa Saadi and female Saudi Arabian General Medina Shada gathered in a Company led conference to plan the solution on taking back the continent from the terrorist occupation and ensure nobody is harmed again, in 2030 a transmission from generals Ghous Hasan of India and Ganika Wamika of Pakistan was received through a secure communications channel warning the three generals that several attacks have occured in the two countries and several more will possibly occur in Israel, Qatar and Saudi Arabia if the citizens there do not obey the terrorist rule, in response to the threat all five began collaborating and also began preparing to provide military weapons and assist them in the campaign. Current Progress To be added... Military Forces Despite having five countries providing weapons and firepower to the faction, the Middle East Alliance is one of many factions unique for having their own ranks in their military strength with the following country in the MEA on the battlefield without the need of splitting the faction into sectors. Infantry The faction's infantry consist of the following, but split into seperate categories depending on what country is called into battle. India Israel Pakistan Qatar Saudi Arabia Vehicles India The faction's vehicles consist of the following, but split into seperate categories depending on what country is called into battle. Ground Units Supply Units Israel Ground Units Support Units Pakistan Ground Units Support Units To be added... Qatar Ground Units To be added... Support Units To be added... Saudi Arabia Ground Units Support Units Aircraft The faction's aircraft consist of the following, but split into seperate categories depending on what country is called into battle. India Israel Pakistan To be added... Qatar To be added... Saudi Arabia To be added... Buildings To be added... Defenses Upgrades To be added... Countries Deployed To be added... Generals Promotions & Powers The Middle East Alliance along with their allies from India and Pakistan can provide their comrades in battle the upper hand with various capabilities, support powers, defense and offense powers are similar but units will be different and vary depending on which country is on into the battlefield. Rank 1 Promotions * Heavy Tanks - Grants commanders of a specific country to build their unique heavy tank to support their main armoured divisions on the battlefield * Regular Infantry Improvements - All tier 1 infantry, including riflemen, rocket infantry and anti-air infantry will recieve more training for combat, granting them veteran status * Specialists - Enables commanders to deploy specialist operatives capable of helping allies and hindering enemy progress, capabilities depend on country deployed Rank 3 Promotions * Heavy Infantry Deployment - Allows the deployment of heavy infantry into battle, combat style and capabilties vary on which country in the MEA is deployed * Spy Plane - Calls in a country specific spy plane to reveal enemy territories, a Spy Plane can be used to locate any enemy advancements better for planning ahead * Explosive Carpet Bomb - Strategic bombers from a specific country can be called in to deliver a set of 8 explosive bombs to enemy positions. * Paratroopers Level 1 - Base Level, Deploys 5 riflemen and 5 rocket infantry by plane, allowing them to help out allies in combat with enemy personnel * Paratroopers Level 2 - Upgrades from level 1, Deploys 10 riflemen and 5 rocket infantry by plane, allowing them to help out allies in combat with enemy personnel * Paratroopers Level 3 - Upgrades from level 2, Deploys 10 riflemen, 10 rocket infantry and 1 scout vehicle by plane, allowing them to help out allies in combat with enemy personnel * Emergency Repair Level 1 - Repairs Vehicles with 15% health * Emergency Repair Level 2 - Repairs Vehicles with 30% health * Emergency Repair Level 3 - Repairs Vehicles with 50% health * Airstrike Level 1 - Base Level, calls in a light bomber to drop a bomb an enemy position * Airstrike Level 2 - Upgrades from Level 1, calls in 2 bombers to drop a bomb each on positions * Airstrike Level 3 - Upgrades from Level 2, calls in 3 bombers to drop 2 bombs each on positions Rank 5 Promotions * ICBM Missile Strike - Launches an Intercontinental Ballistic Missile from an off-map MEA operated silo, which can cause massive damage in a wide radius * Ultimate Airstrike - Calls in all aircraft in a specific country's airforce to barrage an enemy position * Mini-Missile Barrage - Allows access to the ICBM Mini-Missile Storm, the MEA's superweapon Category:Factions